lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Lost Experience clues/June 23
Return to the [[The Lost Experience clues#June 2006|'main clue page']] for The Lost Experience. Rachel Blake Post 005 *A transcript can be found here *The post leads us to a link to her newest video at this website. **Following Rachel's link to 43things.com, we quickly found a user named RBlake, who had 43 goals: Found Here **It was noticed that goals 4 8 15 16 23 and 42 all contain just one word: truth safe reckon copenhagen alvar sumo *Also, goal 43 is "Have a refreshing beverage" **This led us to sublymonal.com, where we entered "truth safe reckon copenhagen alvar sumo" **This silenced sublymonal and opened up a second login box **Noted that at the end of Rachel's blog conversation with Mel0drama, she said: "Me: Cool. Gotta go. I've got 43 things to do to stop their "better tomorrow"" **Entering "better tomorrow" takes us to: http://www.sublymonal.com/_hidden/ **numbers 1,5,7,39 could be related as they are Europe, learn German, write a journal of my travels and visit my friend in Scotland. Files In folder 48,from the above link , there are two files: * untitled-1.html, which shows the video of Rachel running into Mittelwerk. **Mittelwerk has gone into the Copenhagen Cartigraphical Society. **He returns with a portfolio, which Rachel promptly knocks out of his hands, containing maps of an island as well as some misc. papers. ***All names and numbers are marked out so all that is shown is the general shape. * untitled-2.html, which shows a confidential memo from a Dr J Hackett to a Dr V Kini (cc: Dr Perez) from 1988. It discusses the data from an experiment called Project Sumo. **Mel0Drama mentions a Dr. Hackett in his initial conversation with Rachel. "The Island" Rachel's third movie showed Mittelwerk carrying pictures of what looked to be an island. Linmoo from Rachel Blake's Blogger comments board found the land mass. However, rather than being near the equator as Rachel said, the map in fact shows Edward island, a Southern port in Ontario by a lake running between Canada and the USA. Here is an image which Linmoo uploaded. * You can view it on Google Earth by entering the co-ordinates '48.37N 88.75W' (to get a good match to Rachel's uploaded photo, view it as if SouthEast is North), or here on Google Maps. Of the area, the only major location appears to be the 'Silver Islet', a small town site which was both the first Ontario silver mining site and at one time the largest in the world (1870-1884). Perhaps this was during the day of Magnus Hanso? Inside the Experience There was another Speaker posting on Inside The Experience. He wonders why Persephone would use an anagram of her own name for her chat name OpenersHep, which would re-arrange back to make it Persephone. The Speaker comments that he got into a "Yo Mama" war with Ninja. He also answers some reader mail. Retrievers of Truth There is a new thread on the ROT forum board titled 'While they're down, we're up to no good'. June 23